


Ни за что

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki, Странники
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Ни за что

— Ни за что.  
В первый момент Марстен растерялся. Ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что на предложение заключить брачный союз Дарвальд ответит отказом. А стоило бы. В конце концов, что этот союз даст Дарвальду? Статус? Наоборот — одни проблемы. Деньги? Да Дарвальд, если захочет — получит столько, сколько за всю жизнь не потратить, даже такую длинную, как у мага. Силу? Падшему? Не смешно! А всё остальное было и так в распоряжении Дарвальда. Марстен — точно.  
Это Марстен хотел сменить статус и получить подтверждение. Надо было десять лет бегать от заклятого друга, чтобы потом капитулировать и с новой страстью искать подтверждения тому, что этот человек — его. Весь его: от лукавой улыбки до смешинок в глазах. Марстен хотел его всего — со всем злоязычием, ершистостью и упрямством. Даже не так — ему необходимо было раз за разом убеждаться, что новое, протянувшееся от одного сердца к другому, от тела — к телу, ему не мерещится. Брачный союз не гарантировал никакого «долго и счастливо» — да ветер в поле проще удержать, чем падшего, вздумай тот обрести свободу, — но всё равно вселял иррациональную уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
Дарвальд полюбовался ошарашенным выражением на лице драгоценного друга, которое тот и не пытался скрыть, едва заметно улыбнулся и закончил:  
— Ни за что не откажусь.


End file.
